The present invention relates to wagons and, more particularly, to the construction of a plastic wagon.
Wagons are popular with both children and parents. While children enjoy playing with wagons as toys, parents appreciate the utility offered by wagons and often use them to transport children and cargo.
A difficulty facing manufacturers and shippers of wagons is that the products are bulky and sometimes heavy. This causes packaging difficulties and increases the shipping costs for manufacturers. In addition, the products consume valuable inventory space for distributors and retailers. A need exists for a wagon that provides a compact profile when packaged, shipped and stored in inventory. A need also exists for such a wagon to be economical to construct, durable and lightweight.